


Traces of white

by Laughingvirus



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Other, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that r all taking place in a giant vampire/vampire hunter au that has yet to be written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lost one

A hand cupped his jaw and Taeyang slowly opened his eyes, only to meet the piercing yellow eyes of a vampire. He had a round and childlike face, making him look like he was barely out of his teens but the look in his eyes told Taeyang otherwise. His hair was black and the fringe covered his forehead. Blue veins, in stark contrast to his pale skin, crawled up his neck and Taeyang felt a shiver run through his body. Those blue veins would be less visible if the vampire just drained Taeyang of whatever blood he had left in his body.  
  
Taeyang inhaled, a wheezing sound slipping from his lips as he did. Everything hurt and he couldn't move.  
  
"W-what do you want?" he asked the vampire. At first he didn't reply and Taeyang took that moment of silence to observe him. He didn't look like he was about to kill Taeyang, he just looked curious.  
  
"I'm Hansol," he finally said, his voice a lot more high pitched than Taeyang had expected.  
  
"I'm T-Taeyang."  
  
"I know," Hansol said, small smile on his lips and Taeyang let out a shaking breath. He didn't look as intimidating now, he just looked like a child. "Jiho talks about you a lot."  
  
 _Jiho._  
  
Taeyang's heart clenched. He hadn't seen Jiho for a few weeks now, not after the vampire had told him they needed to leave. He hadn't seen Jiho since Jiho broke his heart.  
  
"A-are..." Taeyang coughed, his whole body jerking as he did and the pain in his bones was getting worse. "Are y-you Jiho's master?" he asked and Hansol nodded, his cold thumb stroking Taeyang's cheek.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's at home," Hansol replied and Taeyang nodded. "Let's talk about Jiho later, you're dying Taeyang."  
  
"I-I know," Taeyang said, inhaling sharply. It was getting hard to speak and it felt like something was suffocating him, like there was a pressure on his chest. "B-but Ji-Jiho is he... is he okay?"  
  
"He's okay," Hansol confirmed and Taeyang felt relief wash over him. "You'll be seeing him soon," he continued and before Taeyang could react, Hansol's sharp teeth pierced through his skin and in a matter of seconds, a fire was spreading inside his body.  



	2. Your fantasies have all been broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maker Hansol + his vampire Jinhwan (ikon) + his newest vampire Byungjoo

"You... you turned him," Jinhwan said as he entered the room, his eyes on Byungjoo. "How do you think he'll react when he wakes up?"  
  
Hansol sighed, turning around to look at Byungjoo. He was on the couch, asleep. He looked peaceful as the rosy color of his skin slowly turned into a more ashen shade. Hansol's gut twisted. He never wanted to turn Byungjoo. He loathed everything he was and didn't wish to share this terrible fate with anyone, especially not Byungjoo.  
  
"I don't know," he finally said, glancing at Jinhwan, who had sat down in one of the chairs. Jinhwan had taken to this life fairly easy, accepted Hansol as his maker without a fight. But that was probably because Jinhwan had been bleeding to death when Hansol found him, 23 years old with his life ahead of him. Hansol had offered him a second chance.  
  
"He might have... forgotten things," Jinhwan pointed out and Hansol hummed, looking back at Byungjoo. More often than not, vampires forgot parts of their human lives after being turned and Hansol was terrified. What if that happened to Byungjoo? It could end up as a disaster if it did. "Why did you turn him though?" Hansol turned back to Jinhwan. He was glaring at him, his eyes hard and cold. "You just want to keep him around."  
  
"No," Hansol said, glaring at Jinhwan. That was certainly not the case. "Listen Jinhwan, I had to turn him or else-"  
  
"Or else he might have realized what you actually were," Jinhwan cut him off and anger bubbled inside Hansol. "You never told him the truth did you?"  
  
Hansol clenched his jaws and Jinhwan snickered.  
  
"You're heartless Hansol," he said and Hansol bit his tongue, turning away from Jinhwan to look himself in the mirror. He could barely recognize himself anymore. His face was still round, hair still black, but his eyes had changed from a warm and soft brown to a striking yellow. "He might hate you when he wakes up and learns the truth," Jinhwan continued and Hansol's stomach churned. Jinhwan was right. He was heartless to not even ask Byungjoo... but what could he do. He loved Byungjoo, more than anything and he was willing to do anything for him. Even if it meant that Byungjoo would hate him and everything he was.


End file.
